mikennemonicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Stream Archive: The 2012 Streams
The year 2012 was when Mike further cemented his identity as a streamer. Although some of the circumstances present in these streams have since changed in an irreversible way, the memories that shaped today's streams can be valuable knowledge. If you're into that kind of thing. Each stream's 'Twitch rec. ID' refers to the video's identifier as it appears on the twitch.tv archives (to access the relevant recording, go to www.twitch.tv/mike_nnemonic/b/ID). The rest of the list formatting should be self-explanatory. On accessing missing stream files Some of the recorded streams have their first "chunk" unavailable, thus barring access to the entirety of the video on the twitch player. Fortunately, one can circumvent this by going to videotools and using their handy system to access the other chunks directly. April 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 315141410 Date and Time: Sun Apr. 15th 21:40:32 GMT-5:00 Title: 31st Birthday Stream w/ Skype calls, Unepic, Simcity 4 & the first half of Ib. Length: 04:25:57 Description: Had a lot more fun than I figured I would. Summary: Mike plays Unepic intercut with heavy Skype activity. After about an hour and a half, he switches to Sim City 4. He later tries playing Dimension Witches, but it crashes. He then switches to Ib, and plays until right after Garry, Ib and Mary get separated. He also shows the chatlist at the end, helping us catch a glimpse of a certain lich, among a few others, as a longtime viewer. Twitch rec. ID: 315766321 Date and Time: Sat Apr. 21st 22:04:24 GMT-5.00 Title: Ib Stream w/ 3 out of 4 endings, Dimension Witches & some SCP Containment Breach Length: 06:03:46 Description: Good God, that Dimension Witch game was the worst. Summary: Mike thanks a lich for buying him a game, checks his Skype, then resumes his Ib playthrough. He spends 4 hours or so getting the different endings. Afterwards, he gets Dimension Witches running and spends about an hour on that. He then showcases the chat, draws a bizarre being (which gets fanart almost instantly), discusses bronies, then plays SCP Containment Breach. The stream cuts off unexpectedly. Twitch rec. ID: 315789562 Date and Time: Sun Apr. 22nd 03:38:40 GMT-5:00 Title: More SCP Containment Breach Length: 01:31:21 Description: Good game, but definitely needs polish. Summary: Mike continues the previous stream after it cut off by playing SCP Containment Breach for an hour and a half. He eventually gets fed up and leaves. Twitch rec. ID: 316512627 Date and Time: Sat Apr. 28th 21:55:37 GMT-5:00 Title: 04-28-12 Stream: Unepic, Flirting: The How To Guide game, other shit and Extreme Elevator Action. Length: 06:26:41 Description: This stream felt like a disaster from beginning to end. Summary: Mike has Skype chats, challenges the notion of popularity, then has some banning mishaps with the chat. Then he plays Unepic. Someone then sends him the shitty horror flash game Cellar Door. Someone attempts to direct him to Cat Mario, but he rejects the notion. After a brief shunt with the diabetic dress-up game Can Your Pet, he is then sent Ultimate Flirt-Off. None of these games last long, however, and the list goes on: Intruder, Alice is Dead, Wasted Youth, Potato. Afterwards, he goes through Steam doing nothing in particular before showing off Terraria for a bit, then going into GMod. Possible birth of Glacken's famous catchphrase as Mike spends some time chatting about stuff with the chat, which drifts the stream steadily into nothingness. May 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 317274939 Date and Time: Sat May 5th 22:55:23 GMT-5:00 Title: Cinco de Mayo Stream OH LA LEI! Length: 05:19:43 Description: All I remember is me being very racist, but people seemed to like the shit I did with that Dear Esther game. Summary: Mike begins by showing off the chat and making quips, games are suggested. It starts off with RPG Maker horror, specifically .flow, which he gives up on fast due to keyboard issues. He tries it out with other flash games, like Grow (which he plays doing a Luke Nuetzmann impression), then plays Jets 'N' Guns for a while. Next is the c64 emulator; Mike plays Ultimate Wizard, Captured, among others. He then returns to flash games, then has a long conversation with the stream folk on Skype and twitch chat, before moving on to Really Big Sky and then Dear Esther. This is also short-lived, though the last game, Spiral Knights, lasts quite longer. Twitch rec. ID: 318112437 Date and Time: Sun May 13th 19:05:21 GMT-5:00 Title: Mother's Day Disaster Length: 03:58:33 Description: Don't watch. Complete fucking train wreck. Remind me not to stream on Sundays anymore. Summary: Mike plays LA-MULANA for about 10 minutes before giving up. He moves on to the Fusion Sega Genesis emulator, wherein he plays Ecco the Dolphin, Shinobi 3, Beavis and Butthead, Sonic 3, Alisia Dragoon, Ariel The Little Mermaid, Aoki Ookiami to Shiroki Meshika - Genchou Hishi, Crayon Shin Chan, Battletoads and Double Dragon, Captain Planet, Fido Dido, Ristar, Faery Tale Adventure (he spends quite a while on this one), Cat At Crossroad, Crying, Curse, ESWAT Cyber Police, Hook, Light Crusader, Knuckles Chaotix, Devil Hunter Yohko, General Chaos, and finally Pac-Man 2. Torpor is present, but some good memories remain. Twitch rec. ID: 318775308 Date and Time: Sat May 19th 21:55:00 GMT-5:00 Title: Puzzle Agent 1 & 2 Stream: The Undying Saga Length: 08:14:56 Description: Fuck my head hurts after all that shit. Summary: Mike moseys around on Skype and Steam for a while, then starts off a lengthy stream wherein he completes Puzzle Agent 1 and 2, occasionally intercut with Skypes. After that he's too tuckered out to do anything. Twitch rec. ID: 319479424 Date and Time: Sat May 26th 22:50:39 GMT-5:00 Title: May 26th Stream feat. Realm of the Mad God! Length: 07:22:51 Description: Can't remember what else I did. Just know it went on for a while. Summary: Mike goes through his Steam for about 20 minutes before settling on Bit.Trip.Runner. Of course, it doesn't last. He goes for The Cat and the Coup next, followed by From Dust, neither of which he spends much time on. Then the feature presentation, RotMG, starts, though he doesn't expect quite as much as you would expect on that game either. He keeps going through Steam, plays a couple browser based games, then goes to the c64 emulator for the text adventure Transylvania. He switches to Captured after a while, then he moseys with the twitch chat, before playing an artsy game. Afterwards, he plays Jill Off With One Hand and Super Crate Box. Finally, he plays the Genesis games Caesar's Palace, The Ooze, Techno Clash and Starflight. Holy shit, Mike used to be able to go through so many games in a single night. June 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 320181998 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 2nd 21:02:33 GMT-5:00 Title: June 2nd - Let's Play get Perma-Banned from World.com! Length: 07:45:12 Description: The secret is telling the moderators that they have no balls. None. No balls. Summary: Mike screws around with Worlds.com. About an hour in he gets a mod's attention and gets IP banned. He then moves on to a GBA emulator, lingering on Super Dodge Ball Advance, though he also goes through way too many GBA games he only spends a couple minutes on to bother listing here. At about 3:40 hours, Mike makes his return to Worlds.com, where he discovers a bizarre community of self-worshippers, among other uncanny shit. Amost 5 hours in he succeeds in getting banned again. Mike adds MegaGWolf on Skype. Mike goes back to game hopping in the GBA emulator, chatting with the streamgoers, then plays the TMNT arcade game before killing it. Also holy shit, chat was virtually lagless back then. Twitch rec. ID: 320934211 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 9th 19:06:16 Title: Watch a fat lardass w/ a neckbeard do nothing of interest whatsoever. LIVE! Length: 04:05 Description: none Summary: Twitch chat appears broken and Mike gets no sign of activity from anyone except MegaGWolf, who tells him this. Twitch rec. ID: 321710970 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 16th 22:00:30 Title: June 17th - World.com Round 2! Length: 04:17:16 Description: Actually didn't get banned this time. Summary: After an ultimatum to the attention-seeking TinSnipes Tim, Mike makes his return to Worlds.com and stays online for over 3 hours without getting banned. Afterwards, the chat becomes rowdy as Mike suggests that Purity send him tit pics in exchange for re-modding. David's presence and the fact that he hasn't been around long enough for people to realize the full extent of his faggottry doesn't help (he even suggests a myriad of games that the Cancer has famously played). Mike is steered towards JList, then Steam, but fails to get a game running. Twitch rec. ID: 321730295 Date and Time: Sun Jun. 17th 02:08:10 GMT-5:00 Title: June 17th - Part 1 of Q.U.B.E. Length: 01:36:09 Description: I'd have kept going, but I had to say fuck it, finish it next time. Summary: Continued from the last video, Mike plays Q.U.B.E. for about an hour and a half before turning in. Twitch rec. ID: 322386873 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 23rd 02:00:26 GMT-5:00 Title: Let's Throw Up at Dark Complex! Length: 03:04:17 Description: If you don't understand why, just try playing this game for an extended period of time. People were getting nauseous. For real. Summary: Mike munches, then plays Dark Complex. The game's eschewed style of graphics make him dizzy after playing it for about an hour and 15 minutes. Afterwards, he plays the flash game Ghostscape 2: The Cabin for about half an hour before being interrupted by the flash plugin crashing. He then browses outlandish toys before playing the MLP creepypasta flash game Story of the Blanks. He gets sent shit, chats, then draws some shit on scribblertoo before calling it. Twitch rec. ID: 322473647 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 23rd 20:10:21 GMT-5:00 Title: June 23rd Stream - Pt. 1 Length: 08:15 Description: none Summary: Mike becomes more overt in his campaign against the Cancer. Otherwise, it's a chat showcase with technical difficulties for little over 8 minutes. Twitch rec. ID: 322483937 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 23rd 22:13:58 GMT-5:00 Title: June 23rd Stream - Pt. 2 of Q.U.B.E. Length: 02:36:51 Description: none Summary: Mike goes through his Steam for half an hour, then resumes playing Q.U.B.E. Eventually he resorts to looking up a video walkthrough, intercut with Skypes he gets from Garry from Ib. He does play Q.U.B.E through until the video ends with his exasperation. Twitch rec. ID: 322496355 Date and Time: Sun Jun. 24th 00:57:05 GMT-5:00 Title: June 23rd Stream - Pt. 3 of Q.U.B.E. Length: 02:36:01 Description: none Summary: Apparently, the previous session ended with Mike getting an overload of Skypes, resulting in a BSOD. He returns to Q.U.B.E. and beats it after about an hour, though he spends another half hour or so on it. He spends the rest of the stream messing around with the chat and checking shit on Steam. Twitch rec. ID: 323268296 Date and Time: Sat Jun 30th 22:07.50 Title: June 30th Stream - Pt. 1 (ChatChat & Slenderman Game) Length: 01:48:26 Description: I don't know why people wanna pretend I'm a fucking cat either. Summary: Mike shows chat and Skypes for a bit before playing ChatChat, wherein he gets surrounded by a bunch of people following him around who eventually box him in by napping all around him. Eventually he gets tired of that and leaves, letting us see that apparently there are some Cancer fans in the chat at this point. Chat happens, and Garry or someone sends him the piece of shit called Slender.exe, which he defies by flooding with his Skypes at one point. He plays Donkey Kong next, followed by a shitty surrealist game where he falls through an orange grid and sees eyes above him. Twitch rec. ID: 323270894 Date and Time: Sat Jun. 30th 22:41:50 GMT-5:00 Title: June 30th Stream - Pt. 2 (4th Wall) Length: 34:19 Description: This game made the stream lag all to shit, or so I was repeatedly being told the whole time. Summary: Mike plays the orange grid game, apparently called 4th Wall, for about 10 minutes, then sees fanart, shows off the chat, and gets sent shit. Twitch rec. ID: 323280632 Date and Time: Sun Jul. 1st 00:43:18 GMT-5:00 Title: June 30th Stream - Pt. 3 (Archipelago 1 & part of 2) Length: 03:11:48 Description: You though the first game was ridiculous? You haven't seen shit yet, son. Summary: Mike plays The Truth About Game Development, Archipelago and Return to Archipelago, talks about hentai games with the chat, plays Handless Millionaire, then gets sent japansy shit before killing it. July 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 325776351 Date and Time: Sat Jul. 21st 20:59:13 GMT-5:00 Title: July 21st Stream - Arcade games and Creepypasta Length: 07:53:53 Description: Started w/ me firing up MAME; ended up w/ me reading a story about ponies. I apologize in advance. Summary: Mike begins by talking about the Dark Knight Rises theatre shooting, before playing a few arcade games in the MAME emulator. These include Mahjong Hyper Reaction 2, Magic Sword: Heroic Fantasy, Mikie, and Osman. He then plays Bonesaw. Afterwards he calls in Purity, who tries to read something, but her audio is extremely quiet. An evil man sends him the clopfic Trixie's Funhouse over Skype, for which Mike comes to hate him. After a while of chat rowdiness, he plays I-Fluid for a bit before bed. A certain lich says goodbye with a :D of all things. Stranger even is that it doesn't appear as a twitch emoticon. Twitch rec. ID: 326617882 Date and Time: Sat Jul. 28th 22:24:15 GMT-5:00 Title: July 29th Stream - Forget Me Not Annie Length: 06:19:52 Description: Might have played other games too; all I remember is hitting on chicks, honestly. Summary: Mike starts off complimenting his dog and giving a loop of a Simpsons gif with the stream infinity tunnel. Mike chats with a bunch of people on Skype, then plays Mighty Morphin Power Rangers on ZSNES. He then spends another while chatting before someone sends him a japanese upskirting game. Afterwards Mike gets lewd with chat and Skypes. Hatter shows up in the chat first as a slightly more eloquent David, but gets better with time. After a while of nothing but chat shit, Mike plays Forget Me Not Annie for a bit. Then there's over an hour of people talking about porn and trying to send him creepypasta and clopfics. It ends with him playing Ballz 3D for a while then talking about more irreverent shit with the chat. August 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 327463356 Date and Time: Sat Aug. 4th 21:28:25 GMT-5:00 Title: August 4th Stream - Dungeons of Dredmor, Amateur CreepyPasta & Clop Length: 05:48:56 Description: Also, 80 plus hours of the Skype game! My favorite! Summary: Deathcl0ck makes a tenebrous omen by mentioning Fat Albert. Mike Skypes for about half an hour before he begins playing Dungeons of Dredmor, which he stays on for over an hour. There's some creepypasta as he talks to people for two hours, then he plays CLOP for another hour. He then checks facebook and Steam, plays Realm of the Mad God, then gets OFF brought to his attention. It ends with him chatting even more, trying to log back into Worlds.com, then killing it. Twitch rec. ID: 328319839 Date and Time: Sat Aug. 11th 23:47:16 GMT-5:00 Title: August 11th Stream - More Dredmor, "Which" & The Path Length: 05:24:20 Description: Garry went to bed too early. He'd have loved all them little girls getting metaphorically murdered. Summary: David returns, but Hatter has improved enough that she doesn't sound like him. After chatting for a while, Mike goes back to Dredmor for a bit, then Vincent sends him a creepypasta. In chat, Screwednut gets in trouble for being a creepy fuck. Mike plays the creepypasta game Which. He chats for another long while, then move on to The Path. (last 84 minutes missing) Quotable quote: "Screwednut is confused about the feeling of something creeping into my pussy and cumming, but th–" — Screwednut, as the screen capture mercifully cuts him off. Twitch rec. ID: 329133244 Date and Time: Sat Aug. 18th 21:59:58 GMT-5:00 Title: August 18th, 2012 - Superbrothers S&S EP Part 1 Length: 02:25:19 Description: Ended early because nobody gave a fuck about the game apparently. Summary: Mike reads a bizarre Ib porn fic, which pleases the unexpected. Afterwards he plays Superbrothers, then a bit of NES DuckTales. Apparently the chat strays, as Mike is "not feelin' it", and it ends with chris, infamous for sending Mike creepy shit, pleading to get unbanned from Mike's Skype. Twitch rec. ID: 329188726 Date and Time: Sun Aug. 19th 10:42:16 GMT-5:00 Title: August 19, 2012 - Superbrothers Part 2 & Suzuki Explosion Length: 06:32:07 Description: Everything is a fucking bomb this time, not just the stream like it usually is. Summary: Mike plays Superbrothers 2 some more then quits, plays a Capcom game on Steam, then moves on to obscure japanese PSX FMV title (presumably Suzuki Explosion). Not much else happens after. Twitch rec. ID: 329952815 Date and Time: Sat Aug. 25th 20:01:37 GMT-5:00 Title: August 25th, 2012 Stream Part 1 Length: 33:34 Description: none Summary: Mike goofs around, gets in a call with Purity, and has trouble with XSplit. Twitch rec. ID: 329965780 Date and Time: Sat Aug. 25th 22:21:37 GMT-5:00 Title: August 25th, 2012 Stream Part 2 Length: 04:04:23 Description: none Summary: Mike does nothing but chat for nearly an hour, then plays Dungeons of Dredmor. Afterwards he goes back to Superbrothers and plays GBA games. September 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 330767242 Date and Time: Sat Sept. 1st 21:28:19 GMT-5:00 Title: September 1st, 2012 Stream - Dungeons of Dredmor, The Looking Glass, Hell Diary and a G-G-GHOOOOST! Length: 07:52:49 Description: That fucking ghost in that flash game was fucking priceless. Summary: Mike starts off by getting in a porny call with Gloria's mom, Debra. He then plays Dungeons of Dredmor, the RPG Maker Horror game The Looking Glass, Hell Diary, then the flash game Escape the Mansion, wherein he encounters a spooky ghost. Twitch rec. ID: 331550519 Date and Time: Sat Sept. 8th 21:41:32 GMT-5:00 Title: September 8th, 2012 Stream - Yume 2kki v0.098 Part 1 Length: 05:56:00 (aprox.) Description: As much as I get lost, it's no wonder why I wouldn't want to LP something like this. Summary: (first 2 hours missing) Mike plays lots of Yume 2kki. Afterwards there are faux-webcam antics, and he quits. Twitch rec. ID: 331637484 Date and Time: Sun Sept. 9th 14:40:15 Title: September 9th, 2012 Stream - Yume 2kki v0.098 Part 2 Length: 06:12:16 Description: Now w/ 100% more use of the wiki. Summary: Mike continues his Yume 2kki playthrough. That's it. 6 hours of surrealist RPG. Twitch rec. ID: 332328710 Date and Time: Sat Sept. 15th 20:07:16 GMT-5:00 Title: September 15th, 2012 Stream - Yume 2kki v0.098 Part 3 Length: 07:01:20 Description: If you actually liked all of this, I really question your taste in entertainment. Summary: Nearly 7 hours go by before Mike finally puts an end to the madness. Twitch rec. ID: 333136127 Date and Time: Sat Sept. 22nd 21:52:43 GMT-5:00 Title: September 22, 2012 Stream - Organ Trail, Saints Row 3, Extreme Fishing & Whatever Else. Length: 06:06:47 Description: In honor of PoonTang2. May we never forget. Summary: First recorded instance of Hatter as a mod. Mike talks to himself for nearly 7 minutes, then realizes his mic isn't on. David haunts the chat, becoming more insufferable by the hour. After Mike plays Organ Trail, he plays Record Tripping, a shitty facebook difference game, Radical Fishin', Closure, does magic MS Paint hours, plays Realm of the Mad God, then starts up Saints Row 3 so the chat can see his character's tits. He spends some time streaking. Afterwards he spends some time on Wikipedia reading about the Hamlet soliloquy, Virginia Rappe and Nermal. After dancing between Steam and chat for a while, he goes through a bit of another Yume Nikki fangame before ending it. Twitch rec. ID: 333930106 Date and Time: Sat Sept. 29th 21:15:33 GMT-5:00 Title: September 29th, 2012 Stream - Dream Graffiti Length: 07:13:37 Description: I remember playing it towards the end. All the stuff in the beginning I've forgotten already. Summary: First recorded instance of Bern in the chat. Mike fools around with Gloria and the chat for a while, then plays Ancient Greek Punishment, Skypes with Steve, plays Free Icecream, some puzzle flash game, Anaksha (which he quits due to lack of tits), has a bizarre lewd celebration with Friday in the background, then plays another one of those eternal Yume Nikki fangames. October 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 334691565 Date and Time: Sat Oct. 6th 20:42:12 GMT-5:00 Title: October 6th, 2012 Stream Part 1 - Sims Social Length: 26:24 Description: Because yes, I did hit the bottom of the barrel, thanks for asking. Summary: Mike can't tell if Lenin is Marx or not, then plays the shitty game mentioned in the title. Twitch rec. ID: 334701610 Date and Time: Sat Oct. 6th 22:43:25 GMT-5:00 Title: October 6th, 2012 Stream Part 2 - Tit Quest: The Journey Continues Length: 03:03:49 Description: If I wasn't asking for more tits and vagina then I can't say I remember what else was going on. Summary: The facebook bullshit goes under. Mike begins his flirting with Hatter. Gloria unknowingly spurs him into showing the Cancer, something scary indeed Then he plays a bunch of NES games. He uses Taboo: Sixth Sense to determine his chances with Hatter and Gloria, among other lewdness, through the power of tarot. After more games, Hatter and Gloria's shared lewdness beckons Mike to end the stream. Twitch rec. ID: 335500646 Date and Time: Sat Oct. 13th 22:31:51 GMT-5:00 Title: October 13th, 2012 Stream - The Darkness Flash Game Trilogy Length: 04:58:58 Description: Also, I load state on a bunch of NES games and beat them in under five minutes because fuck grinding. Summary: Mike gets Skypes from Steve and teases Russian music and games. He gets a bunch of links while Bern won't shut up about witching. Finally, just under an hourin, Mike begins playing the Darkness games. He spends the rest of the stream playing NES games and ends on a Genesis game, Rolling Thunder 3. Twitch rec. ID: 336166304 Date and Time: Fri Oct. 19th 20:26:13 GMT-5:00 Title: October 19th, 2012 Stream - Middens & Witch's House Length: 09:29:32 Description: none Summary: Mike emulates a bunch of games, then some surrealist RPG Maker horror game (Middens?) which he gives up on. He spends the following several hours playing another one, Witch's House. There's talk of creepypasta and hentai (someone apparently knows of Hatoful Boyfriend) in between games. Twitch rec. ID: 336319966 Date and Time: Sat Oct. 20th 22:08:38 GMT-5:00 Title: October 20th, 2012 Stream Part 1 - The Fantastic Game, lots of shitty creepypasta and more GBA random game bullshit Length: 05:08:06 Description: none Summary: Mike goofs around, shows some of Hatter's art, Skypes, and Iron Chef. About an hour and a half in he starts fantastic.exe. This lasts him about an hour; afterwards he delves into crappypastas and Cancer scream compilation, probably the most frightening part of it all. When this is done, he dedicates the rest of the video to GBA game jumping. Twitch rec. ID: 336345596 Date and Time: Sun Oct. 21st 02:53:41 GMT-5:00 Title: October 20th, 2012 Stream Part 2 - Bedtime Stories & Corruption of Champions Length: 01:30:25 Description: none Summary: There is talk of Dark Souls, Mario YT animations, then Mike reads UGG...YAAK for the chat. The stream ends with Corruption of Champions. Twitch rec. ID: 336997862 Date and Time: Fri Oct. 26th Title: October 26th, 2012 Stream - Enviro-Bear 2000 & some Shitty Amnesia mod Length: 05:47:49 Description: none Summary: Mike does what the stream title says he does for the first 2 hours. Then he plays some flash game about Mitt Romney filling binders with women, then goes GBA game jumping for the remainder of the stream. The re-inception of LSD is foreshadowed. Twitch rec. ID: 337136473 Date and Time: Sat Oct. 27th 22:11:02 GMT-5:00 Title: October 27th, 2012 Stream - COCAINE DOG: THE GAME followed by Anna, the Shittiest "Dear Esther" Clone of all Time Length: 08:07:44 (approx.) Description: none Summary: (first 2 hours missing) Mike plays Cocaine the Dog: The GBA Game, which Purity apparently sent him. Hatter draws a Cocaine pic, Purity and D send him assorted links related to Cocaine, D offers to voice act a trailer. Mike checks facebook bullshit then gets in a call with Purity and Debra, the latter of whom Mike flirts with as the chat grows lewd. Hatter encourages it. Hatter, what happened to you? She even joins the call and they go on rambling about stuff while being goofy. Well, afterwards we get the chat for a while as Mike prepares to play Anna, with Hatter becoming more vaunting about artsy shit. Midway through Anna, we get youtube magic hour with lots of groin punching videos. To punctuate the ending we get train wreck videos. November 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 337871895 Date and Time: Fri Nov. 2nd 20:19:13 GMT-6:00 Title: November 2nd, 2012 Stream - No games; just rambling Length: 01:34:42 Description: none Summary: Bern's abuse of the tilde and gender outing commence. Mike encourages people to vote for Debra in a disney video thing in exchange for facebook game bullshit. Gloria attempts to start a call, Mike plays the timeout game with Bern & co., someone announces the creation of the Mike Nnemonic wiki, there's talk of Dredd, and well, it's just as the title says. Twitch rec. ID: 338011338 Date and Time: Sat Nov. 3rd 20:52:22 GMT-6:00 Title: November 2rd, 2012 Stream - Anna Conclusion, Erotic Internet Incest Literature, Touhou "Fan-fiction" (Sponsored by Guro-chan) & More Innane Rambling Length: 07:04:05 Description: none Summary: Mike browses Steam, plays Anna, reads Anna reviews, then there's hick incest-fic reading. Afterwards SHITCOCK, YOUMU I'M HUNGRY, and the rest of the stream is a long while of nothing. Twitch rec. ID: 338137986 Date and Time: Sun Nov. 4th 19:25:06 GMT-6:00 Title: November 4th, 2012 - THE RETURN OF COCAINE: SUPER DOG OF JAPAN Length: 03:56:45 (approx.) Description: none Summary: (first 2 hours missing) After playing the second Cocaine game, Mike spurs an argument between Captain Planet and Captain Pollution, gets sent fanart, plays a Cocaine dressup game, and witnesses the dog beating the shit out of Wario. Then there's another dog dressed up in beer boxes. Twitch rec. ID: 338940333 Date and Time: Fri Nov. 9th 21:50:37 GMT-6:00 Title: November 9th, 2012 Stream - Nothing Worth Watching Length: 01:20:32 Description: none Summary: There's an awful fanfic reading about half an hour in. The rest is a lot of nothing, up until about an hour in when Toejam & Earl starts. The same kind of nothing ends the stream afterwards. Twitch rec. ID: 339187467 Date and Time: Sat Nov. 10th 19:45:42 GMT-6.00 Title: November 10th, 2012 Stream - Space Funeral Part 1 Length: 02:59:45 Description: none Summary: In a time when Bern was referred to as "witch dude", Mike plays the titular RPG 15 minutes into the stream. The rest of it is him playing it. It is around this time that streams start being archived in chunks that are 30 minutes instead of 2 hours each. Twitch rec. ID: 339225423 Date and Time: Sat Nov. 10th 22:55:47 GMT-6:00 Title: November 10th, 2012 Stream - Space Funeral Part 2, iCarly Incest Fan-fiction Improv and Pointless Shit Length: 04:23:17 (approx.) Description: none Summary: (first 30 minutes missing) Mike presumably plays Space Funeral through to the end, then plays something else called Safety. After that 2deep bullshit, Mike moves on to erotic fanfiction concerning Thomas the Tank Engine and iCarly. He then gets some SF fanart, shows off some R34, some Billy Mays commercials, Lexx, Gangnam Style parodies with ponies, then it devolves into youtube magic hours for a bit. Mike then plays a bit of Star Guard and Poacher before ending it. Quotable quote: "Magic tits are everywhere, it's just that most can't see them." — Carnagedude504 Twitch rec. ID: 340715285 Date and Time: Fri Nov. 16th 22:36:02 GMT-6:00 Title: November 11thsic, 2012 Stream Part 1 - RESN, Judith, Robot Unicorn Attack and Not Much of Anything Else Length: 01:52:06 Description: none Summary: Mike plays a trippy psychology game, browses old LucasArts adventure games, checks his facebook game, then plays Judith, followed by Robot Unicorn Attack. The last 20 minutes or so of the twitch recording won't load. Quotable quote: "It's not gonna work, Mike. You can't possibly bore us." — Hatter Twitch rec. ID: 340736729 Date and Time: Sat Nov. 17th 00:32:23 GMT-6:00 Title: November 11thsic, 2012 Stream Part 2 - RESN, Judith, Robot Unicorn Attack and Not Much of Anything Else Length: 01:47:28 Description: none Summary: Mike plays White Day: Darkness of Abyss (which is right above 3D Custom Girl on his desktop) but gets eventually killed by the Janitor. He spends the rest of the stream rambling to the chat. Twitch rec. ID: 340974296 Date and Time: Sat Nov. 17th 2012 20:27:37 GMT-6:00 Title: November 17th, 2012 - "Dead Room", Food-Mascot Eulogies, One Night 2 & 3 Attempts and Awesome Ouija Board Readings! Length: 05:34:00 Description: none Summary: Mike chats for about 14 minutes before clicking on Dead Room.exe, which is of course RPG Maker horror. Afterwards he mourns cereal mascots, loads up One Night 2 intercut with a clip of L0rdVega playing Felix the Cat. About 3 1/2 hours in, he finishes the game, watches a few videos, then loads up One Night 3. About 5 hours in he quits and switches to an online ouija board, which he uses for his usual lewdness and retardedness. Quotable quote: "Will David become famous for being a filmmaker?" — Mike "YES" — Ouija Board Twitch rec. ID: 342508250 Date and Time: Fri Nov. 23rd 21:36:00 GMT-6:00 Title: November 23rd, 2012 Stream - Playing "Imscared" & Reading Non-Stop PewDiePie Fan-Fiction (Featuring 100% More Diaper Fetish) Length: 03:05:24 Description: none Summary: With Gloria in a call, Mike plays Imscared. Hatter eventually joins the call. An hour in, Mike plays Godot's theme from AA3 as he reads horrifying PDP infantilism fics. A while longer, Gloria, D, Hatter and Mark Gloade are all in the call. This carries the stream through to its end Twitch rec. ID: 342993268 Date and Time: Sun Nov. 25th 15:16:33 GMT-6:00 Title: November 25th, 2012 - "Lisa", "Melon Journey" and DEWDIEPIE ™ Fan-fiction Extravaganza! Length: 03:31:22 Description: none Summary: After some fooling around, Mike plays Lisa, an Earthbound-like. After nearly 2 hours of it, he switches to the Gameboy-like Melon Journey. By this point, Mike has adopted My Marie as his unofficial theme song. He reads Vincent's DewDiePie fanfic afterwards. Twitch rec. ID: 344301946 Date and Time: Fri Nov. 30th 21:07:37 GMT-6:00 Title: November 30th, 2012 Stream - Shitty RPG Maker Games feat. "They Come"! Length: 03:02:12 Description: none Summary: Mike plays Michael Bay: The Game, Quest for the Poopy Diaper, Spike Lee's The Twilight Zone, STD, They Come (all shitty RPG Maker games). He spends the last bit of the stream agonizing over that last one. Quotable quote: "Here's how it's gonna go. If the stream is acting up, I don't give a fuck. If you want to join the call, I'm not doing it. Here's what we're gonna do: We're gonna go to this god-awful site, I'm going to find something stupid and shitty to play, and then when I find it, we'll download it, we'll play it, everyone will be completely disappointed, nobody wins!" — Mike, summing up the spirit of his streams. December 2012 Twitch rec. ID: 348123282 Date and Time: Fri Dec. 14th 20:49:46 GMT-6:00 Title: December 14th, 2012 Stream Pt. 1 - "Journey of DEWDIEPIE" Ep. 02 & Random PewDie Jokes! Length: 53:54 Description: none Summary: Mike mourns Macho Man Randy Savage. Esteemed streamgoers Bern and David offer up DewDiePie fanfics, which Mike spends some time reading. Quotable quote: "Bern dear, calm yourself." — Hatter Twitch rec. ID: 348138055 Date and Time: Fri Dec. 14th 21:55:40 GMT-6:00 Title: December 14th, 2012 Stream Pt. 2 - Magicka Multiplayer & 1st Run of Maldita Castilla! Length: 04:27:45 Description: none Summary: Mike plays some Magicka, then plays the legendary Maldita Castilla by locomalito. Twitch rec. ID: 348439833 Date and Time: Sat Dec. 15th 21:31:52 GMT-6:00 Title: December 15th, 2012 Stream - Maldita Castilla Runs #2 & #3! (Bad End and Death End) Length: 04:19:39 Description: none Summary: Bern and David do bizarro bonding over fanfic. Mike juxtaposes Randy Savage's Bonesaw against LISA, then starts up Maldita Castilla for an all-night run. People try to spur him to continue on afterwards, but to no avail. Twitch rec. ID: 350075404 Date and Time: Fri Dec. 21st 21:16:49 GMT-6:00 Title: December 21st, 2012 Stream - Maldita Castilla Run #4 (Good Ending) Length: 02:31:48 Description: none Summary: Mike starts the night off with synthy christmas music. He then plays Maldita Castilla for almost 2 hours as he comes to discover that there's a bunch of trivial tasks he needs to accomplish to attain the golden ending. Afterwards there's a discussion of the dark origins of Kwanzaa by Maulana Karenga. Then the stream devolves into racist discussion and ethnic slurs. Twitch rec. ID: 1794757 (this recording only exists in the highlights, so the URL immediately before it must be /c/ rather than /b/) Date and Time: Sun Dec. 23rd 19:55:29 GMT-6:00 Title: December 23rd, 2012 Stream - Fanfics, Lots of Rambling & Perspective: The Game Description: December 23rd, 2012 Stream. Summary: Hatter offers to draw characters for Bern. Mike reads a DewDiePie fanfic, then a few more, as David tries to convince him to read his. Afterwards, Mike rants about how he won't become a YT partner. Some sensitive information is exposed, albeit encoded, though it gets the perpetrator banned. After much rambling and not really getting anything done, Mike plays NES Darkwing Duck, intercut with looking up European food. Then Mike spends some hours playing a perspective-based game, which he beats, followed by a myriad of enormous ass pics. In the end, Mike plays the "time out the entire chat" game, though unfortunately he misses David. Quotable quotes: "Marry me Bern" — David "desert nightmare is good" — Hechteintopf Twitch rec. ID: 350824890 Date and Time: Mon Dec. 24th 13:20:58 GMT-6:00 Title: Christmas Eve 2012 All-Day "Snatcher" Stream! Length: 11:09:52 Description: none Summary: (first 30 minutes missing) Mike plays Snatcher all night. During the last 5 or so minutes, Mike 'ends it the way it began', with funky jazz. Category:Lists